


February 22nd

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentioned kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: Of the things Taketora disliked the most, his birthday could be considered one of the top three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know proof-read in a thing but idc
> 
> (a very late) Happy Birthday to my boy, Taketora.

Of the things he disliked the most, his birthday could be considered one of the top three. He had no problems with other people’s birthday, actually he was always pretty excited for his sister and his father birthdays, always being the one to get them cake and balloons and gifts and all the silly little things everyone else loved on their own birthdays. Maybe because he always felt like he should compensate them for everything they have been through but especially because seeing them smiling and having fun was the thing Taketora loved the most. The things was, when it all went back to his birthday, all Taketora wanted to do was sleeping in and forgetting about the world.

 

Which was never an easy task. His friends would always, despite how much he nagged about it, load his phone with voice messages or calls or cute pictures about happiness and cake and fluffy things that used to make him laugh.

 

When he was a good boy with a real family they would have a sleepover in the living room. Dad would build a fort and Akane would decorate it and they would have cake. Not a store bought cake, a real homemade cake. The one only his mom knew how to do. When he was a good boy, they would stay up until late in the night in the blanket fort, Mom would sing sweet lullabies and Taketora would fall asleep listening to Akane’s soft snore. But all of that was past now.

 

Now he was eighteen. Now he was a man.

 

His phone buzzed somewhere in the room but he didn’t bother so reach for it. Why would he bother anyway? He groaned at the insistent annoying noise of someone knocking at his bedroom door. At first he thought it to be Akane. She was always the first one to greet him in his birthday, waking him up with her excited noises and shrilled yells. The doorknob turned with a noise and Taketora’s father peek his head inside the room. “Are you awake already?”

 

He groaned again and turned his back to the door. His father chuckling filled his ears. “Always a grumpy cat.” Atsushi Yamamoto said. “Your sister wants to say hi.” he walked in slowly and handed the phone to his son. “Come downstairs when you finish.” he left without saying anything else and Taketora breathed in deeply before pressing the phone against his ear and saying hello.

 

 

Akane’s voice came sharp and loud as a knife painfully passing through his brain. “I’ve been calling you for hours, Tora!”

 

 

“I was asleep.” he mumbled, holding the phone with his shoulder.

 

 

“Up until now?! It’s past noon! I can’t believe dad’s letting you do so!”

 

 

“Well, it is my birthday, right?!” he giggled and so did she. “How are things going on over there? Are you ok?”

 

 

She hesitated and he could taste her hesitation on his guts. It was always a difficult subject and as the years passed by and Akane grew up and started to understand things better, there was always a couple of unspoken words they left hanging about that dysfunctional family life there were living. “I’m...fine.” she said, at least. “Akita is really fun, you know? You should really come and visit.”

 

“Maybe someday I will.” he knew he wouldn’t and so did Akane but he would still put up with that lie for as long as he could if it made things easier for her.

 

 

“Tora…?” her weak voice came through the line and Taketora was fully aware of where that talk was leading him. A bitter knot grew on his throat as he waited for Akane to say the words he knew she was going to say. “Mom wants to talk to you.”

 

 

“But I don’t.” he breathed out his answer. “I’m sorry, Akane. I have to go.” he still managed to hear his mother’s voice calling out his name before he could press the end call button and toss his father’s phone away like it was a poisonous spider. He breathed out trying to push all his anger away and not let it ruin the little spur of happiness inside his chest. His mother’s voice was still echoing in his ears and although he hadn’t heard her voice for almost three years now, it was still like the last time. People used to say that time would heal everything but time has passed and his heart was still hurt and it seemed it would never stop aching.

 

 

He could never understand how Akane and his dad were able to pull out smiling faces and deal with the woman who single-handed ruined their lives. He wasn’t able to do so.

 

 

His father were trying to make a special breakfast for him like he would always do. And like always he was miserably failing. Taketora look at his dad, completely messing up on his attempt of making pancakes and something grew on his chest, devouring his heart and flooding his eyes with tears. He was the best father he could be and still, it didn’t seem to be enough. And Taketora was the best he could be and still, he wasn’t enough either. Maybe they were both faded to failure.

 

 

“Isn’t it too late for breakfast food?”

 

 

“Well, isn’t breakfast for lunch a thing?”

 

 

“It’s breakfast for dinner, Dad.”

 

 

Atsushi shrugged. “Well I don’t think they will taste any good but...how is that saying again? That one about the intentions?” his attempt to flip the pancake in the air ended with an overcooked and slightly burnt pancake lying on the floor for a minute only to be quickly stolen away by an overattentive golden retriever. “Hey, Nala, don’t eat that!” he yelled. He tried to reach out and shoo the dog away but in doing so, his arm knocked the bawl out of the counter and the pancake mix fell on the ground. As if they had predicted, two other dogs came running into the kitchen, barely missing Tora’s legs. A white big mixed breed that had lost one of his front paws and an orange blind shiba inu whose age hadn’t make a change on his appetite. Atsushi groaned but he didn’t even try to keep the dogs away from the pancake dough.

 

 

“Can dogs eat it?”

 

 

“I think we gonna find out eventually.” he said, feeling defeated.

 

It was visible how he was trying to keep it together so Tora scoop over, softly pushing the dogs away from the bawl and chuckled when Kimba, the white one brushed his dough-dirty snout on his arm. “Hey! Don’t get me dirty too!”

 

After the divorce his father got those dark circles permanently drawn under his eyes. He was silent and sad and Tora haven’t seen him smile for over a year. He keep it together as much as he could, always taking care of both Tora and his little sister and been assured that they wouldn’t suffer. For his kids, he endured dealing with his cheater ex-wife and he endured all the pain he was feeling. With his life being a complete mess, he walked home one day to find a box with newborn cats that someone had thrown away. He took it before he could even blink and took them home. They were small, cold and too fragile to fight for their lives, but Atsushi made sure they were warm, well fed and loved for the last hours they remained alive. After that, there was a dog who had been run over and then there was Rajah. And finally he couldn’t stop anymore. He signed up as volunteer at the local shelter and he had never felt more alive. His house turned into some kind of an extended room for the shelter and it had never been so full of noise.

 

 

“I guess he is trying to say ‘Happy Birthday’ to you.” Atsushi said. He managed to save three well cooked pancakes in a plate so he offered them to Taketora, who took them with a smile when he finish helping cleaning up. They sat together on the now-cleaned counter and shared the pancakes at the firm stare of the three dogs. “I’m taking Nala and Kimba to the shelter on Sunday. Maybe they will have some luck this time, huh?” he said to which Kimba barked and wiggled his tail. Nala, on the other hand, couldn’t care less. She kept staring at the food, waiting for the moment Tora would stop paying attention and she would be able to snatch the pancake out of his hands. Rajah, the third dog, was sniffing the air trying to decide where he should put his attention.

 

 

Tora bit his lower lip. “If they don’t get adopted...”

 

 

“I know what you gonna say...”

 

 

“I mean...Dad...why can’t they be ours?” he asked. Everyone in his house were so damn attatched to the dogs already. They were kind, full of life and they would keep his father occupied so he wouldn't have time to think about depressing things.

 

 

“They have a chance to go to a better place so they can be loved and spoiled. We shouldn’t keep them from it.”

 

 

“Dad. You just let them eat pancake dough. I don’t think they can be anymore spoiled than that. Honestly.”

 

 

“Maybe.” he shrugged. “But I’m still taking them to the shelter on Sunday. And I hope they can get good companions and that they will be living a happy life.”

 

 

Kimba barked again and Tora tossed him a piece of pancake. Jealous, Nala barked too, stomping at her place until Tora did the same to her. Finally he jump on his feet again and kindly offered Rajah a piece of pancake too. “Aren’t you gonna work today?”

 

 

“I got a day off.” his father said. “I felt like you shouldn’t be alone at your birthday so...”

 

 

“Hm.”

 

 

“But...if you already have plans with your friends, I don’t wanna ruin them.” he rushed to say, apologetically. “We can always do something on Sunday or any other day, really...”

 

 

“It’s okay. I don’t have plans today.” how could he say he didn’t want to do anything when his father seemed to be so excited with all that? He sighed. After all those years, his father should be aware that his birthday was not exactly a happy date anymore.

 

 

“I know you are too old for blanket forts but we could maybe watch a movie or something like that.”

 

 

“A movie is fine.” he shrugged.

 

 

“Ok, then. Any movie you want.”

 

 

On his behalf, Tora had to admit his father’s idea of watching a movie on the living room was pretty fun. They watched a couple of horror movies, the dogs around them working as a living barrier against the evil, until the sun started to set and his father was already dozing off, head rested on Nala’s big belly. Tora watched was the shadows drew figures on his living room walls and Kimba woke up barking when Atsushi’s phone went off. There was a minute where he stared at his phone screen before realizing who it was and he struggled to get up and excuse himself to the kitchen under the knowing gaze of his son.

 

With his father gone, he walked back upstairs, with Kimba right behind him, showered and only then he thought about his own phone, that started to buzz again as soon as he walked inside his bedroom.

 

 

Daishou’s name showed up in the screen as soon as he picked it.

 

 

“I do hope you have a really nice excuse for ignoring me the whole day.” his boyfriend voice came out, loud and annoyed.

 

 

He yawned, lying down on his bed. Kimba jumped on him, finding a place to rest at his chest. “I was busy.”

 

 

“I figured.” It was almost funny because it was so easy to see when Suguru was angry. His voice could never fake it. After a while together, Tora became really good at reading Suguru’s mood by the way he acts and the way he talks, much for Suguru’s dismay. “So, are you home now or what?”

 

 

“Yeah. I’m home.”

 

 

“And are you alone?”

 

 

“My dad’s home.” he heard the soft disappointed sigh on the other side. “Why? Are you planning to come over?”

 

 

“I was.”

 

 

“Was?” he asked “Why won’t you? It’s not like I can’t have friends over.”

 

 

“The thing is I’m not your friend.” Daishou said. He didn’t want to start a fight but sometimes things would slip out of his tongue before he could keep them for himself.

 

 

“I know...” Tora whispered back, biting his lower lip. “I-”

 

 

“I don’t even got to meet your father properly and I don’t wanna meet him only to lie on his face.”

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

Suguru sighed again. “I didn’t call to have this conversation, you know...”

 

 

“I know.” there was a moment of silence that felt like a year. “I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I know.” he took a deep breath and than let it all out slowly. “I just called to say Happy Birthday, so….Happy Birthday.”

 

 

“Thank you…I guess.”

 

 

“YOU GUESS??!” his loud tone made Tora laugh. “Don’t laugh!”

 

 

“Suguru?”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“Come over.”

 

 

“Your father is home and-”

 

 

“Don’t act like you’ve never sneaked into my house and hid on my bedroom all night.”

 

 

Daishou chuckled. “Well, I was a young boy.”

 

 

“It was last month, Daishou, don’t try and play with me.” he laughed. “C’mon. Come over. Sneak in my bedroom and sleep with me.”

 

 

“Is it what I hear an attempt of dirty talking, Yamamoto?” Suguru teased.

 

 

“I don’t do dirty talking.”

 

 

“I know. You are no fun after all.” he said. Suguru stood in silence for a minute before sighing. “I...”

 

 

“Do you want me to beg?”

 

 

“What?! No. It’s...No!” he chuckled. “I just...I mean...what if...I don’t know.”

 

 

“I don’t even understand what you are trying to say.”

 

 

“Yeah, I figured.” he said “Ok. I’m going. I see you in twenty minutes.”

 

 

“I see you.”

 

–

 

 

He was late and Tora thought that maybe he should get pissed. After all, he was one hour late and he wasn’t picking his damn phone. Tora stared at the blue lighted screen and sighed heavily. Kimba cried and pressed his cold nose on Tora’s chin. “This annoying snake...” Tora groaned, gently petting Kimba’s torso. “He knows I hate when he gets late like this.”

 

Even if his birthdays were not exactly the best day for him, they seemed to be Suguru’s lucky day because as soon as Tora hung up the phone, his father came to his room to ask him if he would be too sad to be left alone for a couple of hours. Tora knew too well what he was going out for and he wouldn’t ever, nor even in the weirdest of situations, be the one to keep his father home when bother their evenings success was relying on that. He had smiled and shooed his father away with all his love and now he was alone, staring at his ceiling because his stupid boyfriend was either dead or just really really late.

 

Tora was so deeply caught on his own thoughts that when the sound of something hitting his window pulled him out of his mind, he took a while to realize what was it. Outside, the snow was starting to fall. Suguru was standing at the sidewalk, body heavily covered by coats, holding a package on his left hand. He waved to Tora when the later showed his face on the window and walked to the back door.

 

 

When he opened the door to let Suguru in, he couldn’t help but giggle when he notice the only thing he could see from his boyfriend were his eyes. Daishou was a pile of warm clothes, especially made to handle the chilly weather. “It’s not that cold to be wearying that many layers.”

 

 

“I get cold easily.” he complained, walking in. Nala came to greet him, happily sniffing his legs and hands. “Hello to you too, Nala.” he cooed, petting her head. “That’s not for you.” he pulled the package away from the golden retriever attention and smiled when she snorted. Turning his attention back to Taketora, he said. “Here. It’s for you.”

 

 

“Thank you.” he held the package in his hands, staring at it. Suguru was divide between petting Nala and nervously watching around like he was expecting someone to walk in on them. “My dad’s outside. He had a ‘thing’ to do.” he explained as he opened the package to pull out a small birthday cake. It was turquoise and Tora would never understand where the hell he had found something on that color and he smiled brightly when he notice the cat-shaped chocolate plaques put around it. He brushed his finger tip on the chocolate cover on the top of the cake carefully not to destroy the white lettering with his name on it.

 

 

“Is he still trying to pretend he isn’t dating Asami-san?” Suguru asked. He got rid of his gloves, shoving them on his pocket.

 

 

“Yeah.” Tora giggled. “He says they are ‘going out’.” he watched as Suguru laughed, shaking his head, never stopping to pet Nala. “Where did you find this cake? Did you make this for me?”

 

 

Daishou shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” he said. “I like to bake cakes and I thought I could do something nice for you. No biggie.”

 

 

“So you decided to put all your _Cake Boss_ knowledge into it? Because, you know. This looks pretty awesome.”

 

 

“I’m not sure about the taste, though.” He smiled. “Actually, my mom did pretty much all of…this.” he said, mimicking the cake topping with his hands. “My sister did the cats.”

 

“So…what was the part you were responsible for?”

 

 

“The cake. You know. The important part. The part we get to eat!” he stood up, eyes narrowing and walked to Tora, pressing him against the counter. Smiling, Tora pulled down Suguru’s scarf, finally getting to see his full face. “I hope it tastes okay.”

 

 

“I think you probably taste better.”

 

 

Suguru giggled. “Smooth.” he patiently waited for Tora to lean in.

 

 

“What? That was a nice one.” he said.

 

 

“It was.” he whispered back a second before their lips touch. His eyes shut instantly as he opened his mouth to welcome Taketora’s. Suguru’s hands went right to Tora’s waist and his fingers grasped on Tora’s shirt, keeping him closer. Their tongues danced together slowly and Taketora’s hands cupped Suguru’s face at the exact moment Nala decided she had been neglected for too long. She barked and whined, pressing her nose on Suguru’s knee. “Ok, ok, I get it. I’ll give you attention.” Suguru said. He knelt and let Nala lick his face. “What is it with you today? So needy.”

 

 

“I think she knows she is going away.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Yeah.” Tora sighed, getting down on one besides Suguru. “My dad’s taking her and Kimba to the shelter fair on Sunday and if they are lucky, they’ll get adopted.”

 

 

“That’s….”

 

 

“I know…”

 

 

Suguru brushed his fingers on Nala’s cheeks. “Is it too bad if I say I don’t want her to go?” he asked, softly playing with Nala’s hair. “Why can’t she stay?”

 

 

Tora only shrugged. “She was never ours and my dad says she would be better off with people who have time to care only for her. She put up okay with Rajah and Kimba but she is still an alpha dog and she doesn’t find it nice to share things with others.”

 

As if she knew he were talking about her, Nala showed him her prettiest innocent face and Tora giggled. She was very clever and would always try to play nice so people would do whatever she wanted. No wonder she likes his boyfriend that much. Two of a kind, Tora would say.

 

 

“But she is such a good girl and she is behaving so nicely with Rajah and the White Devil.” Suguru cooed and played with her ears, flopping it side to side, and Nala waited patiently. “Aren’t you a good girl?” smiling, Tora let his head rest on Daishou’s shoulder. “Huh? Are you needy as well?”

 

 

“I guess I am.” he pressed his nose on Suguru’s jaw, leaving a soft quick peck there right after. His right hand fondly pulled Suguru closer.

 

 

Daishou chuckled. “What is it with you today?”

 

 

“It's my birthday.”

 

 

“Yeah, but weren't you the one who hated your birthday?” 

 

 

“I don't hate it. I just don't see what is so special about it.” Tora said. 

 

 

Suguru's finger softly caressed his face. He was never someone to be corny or even romantic, but sometime he wished he could make Tora understand a couple of things that he didn't know how to say. Instead, he would idly caress his face hoping that maybe that little act could make Taketora feel better. Suguru leaned in and his lips brushed on Tora's at the exact moment Nala whined again and Suguru laughed. “Ok. Let's go to your room.”

 

 

“Already tried to get in my pants, huh?” Taketora teased, getting up.

 

 

“I'm always trying to get in your pants but actually right now I just wanna kiss you without getting interrupted.” he joked. Pointing his finger to Nala, he narrowed his already small eyes. “And you, little miss, are not allowed to come.”

 

 

They left Nala in the kitchen and went upstairs where Suguru's plan of not being interrupted where frustrated by Kimba's presence. ”Oh, so here you are, White Devil!”

 

 

“Oh, God! No, no. You cannot pick a fight with my dog on my birthday.”

 

 

“I'm not picking a fight with this little devil.” Daishou said as he walked in. He let himself get comfortable falling down on his back on Tora's bed. Kimba quickly adjusted himself to lye by his side, cold nose buried under Suguru's arm. “Don't do that! Your nose is cold!” he complained but Kimba didn't care. Taketora lied on his side, resting his head on Suguru's shoulder, his arm crossed over Suguru's chest so he could pet Kimba's head. “Shouldn't you give attention to me over your dog?”

 

 

“Be nice, Suguru.” Tora giggled.

 

 

“I'm being nice.”

 

 

“Right.” Taketora snorted. He moved his head up so the tip of his nose could softly brush on Suguru's neck. “I'm not even sure you understand the meaning of this word.”

 

 

“That was uncalled for.”

 

 

Tora softly plant pecks all the way from Suguru's neck to his jaw, his hand left Kimba's head to firmly grasp on Suguru's waist when their mouths finally meet. Suguru's hands went straight to his nap, keeping him close as their tongues slowly fought for dominance. Tora's phone buzzed under his pillow, where he had put it after Suguru finally arrived and Suguru chuckled, breaking the contact. “Just ignore it.” Tora murmured before Suguru could say anything and captured his lips again. When the phone buzzed again, he groaned and at the third time, he was already pissed. Suguru was laughing when he pushed him away.

 

 

“Seems like someone is really trying to contact you.” he said. “Just pick up, will you? I'm not going anywhere.”

 

 

He groaned again. At this point he was sitting on top of Suguru's lap, his boyfriend hands on his tights drawing pattern with his fingertips. He sigh when Kuroo's name showed up in the screen and pressed the green button decided to finish it as soon as possible. “Yo!”

 

 

“ _Can you open the fucking door? Its freezing outside!_ ” Kuroo's voice came from the other side. Taketora's brain took a minute to completely understand the meaning of Kuroo's words. “ _What the hell, Tora! Let us in already!_ ”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“ _Are you deaf or what? Let us in!_ ” he hung up after that and Tora stared at Suguru, not being sure what exactly was going on.

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

“Apparently Kuroo is outside wanting to come in.” he said, to which Daishou rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Really? He couldn't pick up a better time to come over?” he complained as Tora left his lap, jumping out of the bed.

 

 

“I'll be right back.”

 

 

He ran downstairs as fast as he could and opened up his front door to a mildly annoyed Kuroo followed by a shivering Kenma. “Finally!” Kuroo said as he walked in, already getting rid of his coat. Kenma, on the other hand, walked in silently and kept his warm clothes in. “Dude, it's fucking freezing outside, you know? We've been trying to call you all day.”

 

 

Taketora smiled. “Sorry, I guess. I was kinda busy.”

 

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Why do I feel like you are not so happy with our presence?” he said, like he knew too many things. They stared at each other for a moment in silence until Kenma sighed.

 

 

“You were making out with someone upstairs, right?”

 

 

Startled, both Kuroo and Tora stared at Kenma with wide eyes. “How come you know??” Tora almost yelled.

 

 

“Well, you just said it.” Kenma chuckled. “Also your lips are a little bit swollen.”

 

 

Kuroo laughed. “You should have told me.” he said and he softly punched his friend's shoulder. He put his coat on again. “I can believe we actually cockblocked you.”

 

“Here.” Kenma handed out Tora's gift. “It's from both of us. I hope you like it.”

 

 

Then, as fast as they came, they went away. Obviously, not before Kuroo could be the little shit he had always been and make his very best impression of an old dude and tell Tora to be responsible. When they were outside, he turned back to look at Tora and smirked. “Please, remember to wear a condom!”

 

 

“Well, I could say the same to you guys.” Tora talked back and he could swear he saw Kenma blushing under his many layers of clothes. He snorted. After all those years together, one would think Kenma would stop blushing. After all, everybody knew they were together since high school. That wasn't a secret at all.

 

Unwrapping his gift as he walked upstairs again, he almost tripped over Kimba. “So he tossed you out, huh?” he chuckled, scratching behind Kimba's ear. “Sorry, buddy.”

 

 

Inside his room, Suguru was playing something on his phone. He arched one eyebrow to Tora when he came in and watched as his boyfriend gently placed his gift on his desk, walked over the bed, climbed in, took his phone out of his hand and tossed it on the mattress before leaning in and kissing him again. Suguru's mouth didn't need a second to open up to Tora, his hands were gently squeezing Tora's tights as their kiss got deeper. Tora's mouth slowly drifted from Suguru's mouth to his neck living behind a trail of kisses. His lips pressed in all the spot he knew Suguru to be sensitive. When he hit that one place under his jaw, Suguru sighed. “God, I missed you.”

 

 

“Good to know.” he teased to which Suguru laughed.

 

 

“I guess you really are starting to sound like me.” he said.

 

 

“I guess so.” Tora giggled. He held his weigh on one of his hands and faced Daishou. “We've been together for...one year and a half or something?”

 

 

“One year and seven months.”

 

 

“Can you believe I actually put up with you all this time?”

 

 

Suguru couldn't help but laugh. “Shit. You really sound like me.” he said. “I created a monster.”

 

 

“Maybe you did.” Tora whispered. He leaned in again, the tip of their nose barely touching. Suguru closed his eyes and sighed.

 

 

“Taketora?”

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

Out of all the things he was expecting Suguru to say, finally saying those three words was not what Tora was expecting. He felt his breathing getting faster.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Suguru whispered. “Don't be silent!”

 

 

The urge tone on his voice made Tora laugh. “I wasn't expecting it.” he gently kissed Suguru's lips.

 

 

“It's not a big deal, ok? We've been together for a considerable time...I mean...I...it's not like my feelings are secret or anything.”

 

 

“But still...it's the first time you say it. You're making my heart race.”

 

 

“Stop joking!” he complained, as if it could somehow hide the fact that he was blushing.

 

 

“I'm not joking.” Tora pressed Suguru's hand onto his chest and the loud noise of his beating heart seemed to make Suguru's cheeks get warmer. “See?”

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

“You are blushing.” he teased in a whisper.

 

 

“I'm not. Stop teasing me.”

 

 

“Yes, you are. It's adorable.”

 

 

“Stop. it.” Suguru whined. When Tora kissed him again, he couldn't help but chuckle. “Stop!” the way Tora affected him was unnerving. It would only take a couple of kisses or touches to get Suguru melting into a puddle and that was annoying. Especially because now, after getting used to each other, Tora was aware of it and he would use his power to get Suguru blushing like a teenage girl every time he feels like. “Quit it!” finally he pushed Tora away a little so he could breath properly. He was aware of the warmth on his cheeks and the adorable smirk on Tora's lips. God, they were really picking up each others' habits.

 

 

Tora placed Suguru's hands on his face. “I love you too, you know?” he whispered. If Suguru thought he couldn't blush more than he already was, he was wrong. He felt something cold dance on his stomach and his heart exploded for a moment. Exactly like on the first time they kissed.

 

 

“Stop saying things to make me blush.” he murmured trying to sound annoyed and Tora laughed. “You are the worst...”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” he said before kissing him again.

 

 

“Your birthday is almost ending.”

 

 

“Fucking finally.” Tora sighed. The dogs started to bark downstairs and a minute later they could hear Taketora's father talking to them with his warm cheerful voice. Tora felt Suguru stiffening under him. “Do you wanna go downstairs and meet him?”

 

 

It was a great opportunity but at the end, Suguru was still a coward. He nibbled his bottom lip and shrugged. “I don't know.” Tora was already smiling and his eyes already had that one special glow they always had when he was determined to do something and before Suguru could say anything else, he knew he was doomed. When Tora got up and reached out his own hand to Suguru, he knew he couldn't say no. He still tried to avoid it, but then Tora's fingers were intertwined with his own and there was nothing else to do. There was nowhere he wouldn't go and nothing he wouldn't do if Taketora was by his side.

 

 

“C'mon. I think it's time.” he said.

 

 

Right when they were about to walk out the room, Suguru's phone alarm went off. The digital clock on the screen showing them February 22nd came to past and they stared at each other smiling.

 

 

“It's over.” Tora breathed out, relieved.

 

 

“Are you still feeling bold?”

 

 

“More than ever.” he answered. “Let's do this.”

 

 

Out of all the things Taketora disliked the most, his birthdays were still on top ten. All the buzz, the calls, the annoying feeling of obligation to feel happiness or at least to fake it well enough; every little stupid things he always loved about everyone else's birthdays were what he despised the most about his own. But then, as he walked downstairs to the most awkward talk he would ever have in his life, he thought that maybe – and just maybe – birthdays weren't always that bad.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to publish this on Taketora's birthday but i'm a horrible little shit that cant stick to a plan to save their own ass.  
> And also because his bday is right after mine and I was still trying to heal from the terrible experience of getting older.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> come share taketora love with me on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com)


End file.
